Broken Tears
by SweetKamGirl
Summary: Jude & Tommy are married, they have a beautiful child. But she still have problems with Spiederman. Mature Content and Mature Language inside ! P
1. Chapter 1

Broken Tears

Hey! I hope you like my fanfic! Here it goes..

Ps: I don't own Instant Star

Jude and Kwest, were at the studio, Jude was 19 and Tommy was 24 hey had a little daughter, Sarah, she was Jude's life and Quincy's. Kwest was dating with Sadie for about 1 year.

"Kwest, have you seen Darius" I ask, wondering if someone have seen him

"She was on a meeting at the morning" Kwest said "Maybe he is in his office" I just ignore him, "I already search there" I say, I walk to the hallway and I saw Tommy standing there drinking coffee and seated there was Sarah, oh sarah, she was my entire world. "Hey Quincy" I say kissing Tommy's lips. "Hey Sweetheart" he kiss me back.

"Hi Mommy" Sarah almost shouted and run to my arms. "Hey Sarah" I kiss her cheek softly.

"Mommy! Dad teach me how to draw! I know how to draw!" she says at me, I just looked at Tommy. "Little Tommy Quincy teaching our daughter how to draw?" I say with sarcasm, but I smile at him too.

"Um.. Well I haven't got too many work so I am trying to be with my daughter, cant I?" Tommy says and smiles at me back.

"Sure u can" I kiss him softly .. "Eeeek" Sarah says with a very strange face. Then, Darius come up to my mind, "Yeah Jude, You are searching for Darius" I say to myself and get very serious.

"God, I have to go" I say to Tommy and kiss my little daughter. I walk through Darius office again and saw him just sitting there talking with.. Speed? .. Oh gosh why is Speed here.. "Jude? JUDE TALK RIGHT KNOW?" I say to myself

"Uh.. I-Im.. Sorry if I didn't knock before enter" I say, going to open the door again so I can finally get out of my mind that horrible moment.

"Nope, Jude, just.. Stay.." Darius say. "No, thanks, I will wait out.." I answered, I cant be sitted just next to Speed because he hurt me every time he look at me. I walk away the office and wait while I see at the end of the hallway Tommy with Sarah, he was teaching Sarah how to draw, "Like this? Daddy?" she said. "Yes Sarah just like that" Tommy argued. I feel a warm tear fall from my cheek. There were adorable.

I hear the door opened and I see Speed with Darius shaking hands and Speed left. It was my turn to go. "Come in Harrison.." Darius said "Miss Harrison" He check himself. I smile to him and we both get a sit.

"What do you want to talk about?" Darius said softly, knowing already what was, he knew it was something that hurts me because my eyes where full of tears.

"About going to another state, country, whatever" I said softly.

"Why do you want to go out of here?" "Is it something someone said, or did?" Darius ask surprised, he always take care of me when some one hurts me.

"I just.. I just don't know, really.." I begin "There is so much stuff I want to rehearse about and I thought going to another place it would be better".

"Well, think good Jude.." He said with a very anger voice ".. you have a daughter and a husband now.. is not that easy to say it".

"I know Darius but.. please, let me go" I protested and let my tears fall I clean my throat before keep talking "I know I will miss all people but please, Darius" I finished. Darius look right in my eyes.. "You will never change, Jude" He smiles and says "Well, you can go, but go with Tom and Sarah.." He finished too.. and I hug him tight.

"Thank you Darius" I say smiling from ear to ear.

"I will pay the airplane and you are going New York 2 weeks.. but I bet you are going to call me when you get there okay girl?" he says while I hug him again. "I promise.." I say while going out and Darius call Tommy and Kwest while stay with my little girl Sarah.

"Come in, guys" Darius said to them, "We need to talk about Jude.." ".. Do you guys know what is happening to her?" He ask with Anger, because he knows someone was doing something to her little girl. Tommy looked at Kwest with a question face.

"What?" Kwest whispered to Tommy. He just rolled his eyes and looked at Darius eyes.

"What does she said to you Darius?" Tommy said.

"She will go to New York, Quincy, that's the point" Darius argued "She will go to NY with you and your daughter" This time Darius looked more happy than before.

"But why?" He insisted.

"Quincy, she is hurt!" Darius shouted. "Can't you see your wife is hurted?". Tommy just stays in silence and look away seriously.

"Um... I agree with Darius, Tom.." Kwest said "... she is hurted, and maybe she needs to go to another place so she can relax and, maybe she woudn't do any depressing songs again".

Tommy looked at Kwest angrily, then he looked at Darius again, with more anger.

"Tom, is for her good, and your daughter's good, obviously". Darius said again.

"Okay, but just 2 weeks, no more" Tommy said and shake hands with Darius and left Darius office with Kwest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back where Jude is..

"Mommy, here comes daddy!" Sarah Shouts and runs to Tommy's arms. They hug.

"Are you sure?" Quincy asked me. God, I wasent really sure but well, I said what my hearts says to me.

"Yeah" I almost cried but I cant. I feel some footsteps behind me.

"Hey Jude" Mason said. "Hey, how's going?" I would never said that, so Tommy looked me like someone strange, and yeah, I feel like a stranger in here.

"Im fine, with too much work to do" Mason said and laughs like a little child. "Quincy, we have work to do too" I said.

"Sarah, come with us" Quincy said while Sarah runs behind Tom and me. We go to Studio 1, The best one.

"REC in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.." Tommy said and push random buttons so I can get started. I sing.

_I'm getting up know  
the sun is burning my eyes and I ache  
I'm living on a, freeway, running low on heart and good mistakes  
I'm taking it to..living,just living all the lives I have to live  
I'm playing off this feeling knowing that it's time to be forgiven_

If I could only come around (I'm looking in the back)  
Just stop and turn around (I need to get this off my back)  
Am I outta my mind, for faking what's inside of me?

It's like I'm walking on another thin line  
where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind  
I'm waiting for the day (walkin on another thin line)

I'm wide awake now its getting dark and I can't see my way  
I'm living through the game now, by watching every word that I might say

And now I've gotta come around (I'm falling through the cracks)  
And stop and turn around (Can't get this off my back)  
Am I outta my mind, for faking what's inside of me?

It's like I'm walking on another thin line  
where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind  
I'm waiting for the day (walkin on another thin line)  
No, no, no I'm in the middle of a crime  
taking left whats mine...As I fade away...  
with everything I am

With everything I am  
With all I have to stand  
I'm not gonna fade, oh no!  
Dragon tears and cover songs  
When I've done nothing wrong  
I just don't belong 

It's like I'm walking on another thin line  
where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind  
I'm waiting for the day (walkin on another thin line)  
I'm in the middle of a crime...  
taking left what's mine  
as I fade away

I really sing my heart out, it was amazing, I do it just like the last time I sing on here, well it's the last time, then im going to NY but, I will come back, promise. When I come back to earth, I hear Tommy saying "Perfect, perfect!" as he comes to me and hugs me.

"Your amazing, girl" Tommy says and looks at me.

"You bet" I say and laugh, I give him a warm kiss, just on cheek. But I know he wanted more.. hehe.

"Girl, we have to go, its late and they are closing on 10 minutes". Tom says holding Sarah's little hand.

"Yeah sure, just let me search something, wait me in the car" I said. Then they left, I was alone, well not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! Keep it goin!**

Oh my gosh.. Spiederman was right behind me, he never stay that late at the studio.

"I thought you will be here" Spiederman said behind me. I don't wanna talk to Spied, but I have to, cause we were the only ones in the building.

"What do you want?" I said angrily

"Apologize, dude" Speed said

"That's not that easy, **Speed**"

"I know, I want to be your friend again, girl". I walk away from him with my guitar and a cd on my left hand.

"Jude, Jude Wait!" Speed yelled

"What the hell you want, Speed!" I shout to him.

"Jude, I am sorry, really" Speed said looking to my eyes

"Well, I am not sorry" I said while I run downstairs.

"Im back, lets go house" I said looking down.

"Jude, What happened?" Tommy ask, he knows everything, always.

"Another little jerk come up to my way" I said looking away. Tom just zipped his mouth and ride to home.

When I turn around there was Sarah sitting on the back part of the car, she was sleeping. I smile.

"Sweet Girls" Tom said quietly while we get home.

"I will take Sarah to her room" Tommy said when we get there.

I dunno why but, I was quiet all the way home and in home too, I just grab my guitar and sit on the couch, nothing more I could do. I start making lyrics while Tommy looked at me while drinking a soda. Then he sits next to me.

I sighed.

"Jude, I love you" Tom said. I smile and we kiss.

"I love you more" I whispered and then hug him. While I feel his warm hand rub my back.

"Tom." I said waiting for a "yes?" but we both were in silence.

He rub my shoulder and my back I sit on his lap and we kiss deeply. When we stop, I go to upstairs to our bedroom, just too tired for making out with him.

**Next Day!**

"Jude are you awake?" Quincy ask me.

"Yeah" then I turn to him, kissing him.

"Girl, why did you want to go to New York?"

"Im too tired being here, and more if it is with Spied" I say

I hear my cellphone ringing, I read "Spiederman" I throw my cellphone away.

"Jude, this is our last day here" Tom said and looked at me "Are you going to miss being here?"

"Sure I will" I say while I go up and enter the bathroom, I really needed a shower.

Then Tommy showered and we both go downstairs, then Sarah comes. I wink at Tommy. He begins…

"Hey Sarah? Do you know were are we going today?" Tommy says getting on his knees right in front of Sarah.

"Uh?" Sarah ask without knowing anything at all.

"We will go to New York for 2 weeks!" Tommy said and smiles

"Yay!" She said and hugged her dad and mom.

After eating breakfast, We go to Sarah's Kindergarten and then we go to G Mayor, we look like nothing happened cause Darius want us not to tell anyone, it was a top secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okaay Okaay..! Daily update! D Maybe.. Well.**

Tommy and Jude were going to the studio, they both take they seats. That was their last day here so, they had to enjoy it.

"Here we go" Tommy says quietly to Jude.

"Yeah" She said while they both greeted Kwest.

"Hey Tom, Hey Jude" Kwest said. While he take his seat too.

"Hey" Jude said while Tommy shake his hand with his best friend.

_Standing here_

_Waiting for words to say_

_Something I wrote today_

_I dunno if I could stay_

_Waiting for my love_

_Standing_

After singing 13 songs and recorded just two, it was a very hard day. They went home. Sadie went to take Sarah from the kindergarten and bring her home, she left a note on the table, we both read it.

_Jude & Tom:_

_I bring Sarah from the Kindergarten, I left her sleeping on her bed, well. Now I will go home, If you want something just call, im not so busy, so I could do anything u want._

_Sadie._

"Cute" Tommy whispered then began to kiss my neck.

"Let go bed, Quincy" I said while I carried him upstairs. We both take our clothes off and lay on the bed, he was thinking just the same that I was thinking. Yeah, we had sex, safe sex, I guess.

**In the morning:**

"Hey sleeping beauty" Tommy said while I giggled and kissed him sweetly.

"I thought the prince have to kiss the princess" He said while I felt his lips touch with mine.

"Okay Quincy, time to get up" I said getting up and searching for clothes, he get up and search clothes with me.

"My turn to do breakfast" He said while he ran downstairs. I hear Sarah coming to the room while I brushed my hair.

"Mommy, can you hewlp me tiding up my shoes?" Sarah said

"Yeah, lil kiddo" I said giggling.

"Mommy, when are we gwoing to NY?"

"As soon as we could" I said smiling. "Maybe today, but do not tell anyone ok?"

"Does Daddy knows?" She asked.

"Yeah Sarah" I said. "Know you have to go eat breakfast before daddy eats it all!" I said laughing and seeing how she ran downstairs.

"Hey Daddy! Don't eat all the food, I want too!" She yelled at Tommy, while I laughed.

"Okay. Now let eat breakfast all together" Tommy said while he kiss me forehead.

"Owwkay!" Sarah said "Im ready, now can I go to school?"

"You damn fast" Tommy said. "Sure you were hungry my little girl" kissing her and then she runs to Jude.

"Bye Mommy" Sarah said kissing Jude.

"Bye Kiddo" I said while I watch Tommy and Sarah in the viper, going to the kindergarten.

Now I was alone there eating breakfast when I remembered..

"_Oh, ohm, ohh." I moaned_

"_Jude.." Tommy said_

"_Tommy.." I said_

"_Safe?" Tommy asked_

"_I don't care, ouuh.." I said and moaned again._

"_oh damn, im so hard, Jude" Tommy yelled._

"_I-I love you Quincy" I whispered._

_Then they fall asleep touching eachother body._

**Well.. I hope you like this chapter ! I going to go more! Promise! D**

**Please R&R&R&R&R! lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okaay Okaay..! Daily update! D Maybe.. Well.**

I ran upstairs staring at all the things that were on the floor, some condoms, and preservatives. More flashbacks come up to my mind and then I felt warm tears on my cheek, I was shaking and seeing everywhere if I do something wrong.

"Shit, I need to relax" I said trying not to shake again and I take some pregnancy tests and go to the bathroom. When I come back I was still shaking, more than ever, when I see the pregnancy tests, they where all positive.

"I can't do this" I said to myselft while I hear Tommy opening the front door.

"Im back" he yelled while I get more flashback.

"Jude" he said running to me and hugging me.

"Oh Tommy.." I said sobbing.

"What happened girl?" Tommy said

I point the pregnancy test and hand it to him.

"Positive.."

"What are we gonna do?" I said, not shaking

"We will have to travel, we will see it when we get to New York okay girl?..." Tommy said kissing me. "… Just try to calm down"

"I will try.." I said and he wiped my tears away. "We have to go to G-Mayor."

He nodded and we both take guitar, lyrics and go to the viper, he drove while I was staring at the lyrics.

"What?" He asked

"I just notice the lyrics, are all about our daughter" I said looking at his eyes

"Yeah, it's the biggest thing you could ever have and you write about the things you love, the things you hate, the things that happen to you, or anyone." He said.

Yeah, he was right, but do I always have to write about me? I have written about Tom Quincy since I am 15 years old, but yeah, he was too right to be good, those songs always have a little bit of 'us' than just 'him' or 'me'.

"Yeah." I said. "Or you". Quincy looked at me with a strange face.

"Since I am 15 I write about you, Quincy, and now my wish comes true I write about my daughter." I finished.

"Yeah, I know.". "I love you Jude"

"I love you too Quincy".

We go to G-Mayor and I try to take out of my head those flashbacks from yesterday nite.

While we wall through the big G-Mayor with a really big amount of people inside, I look at Tommy.

"Jude, look" Tommy said pointing to somewhere. I look and run to her.

"Georgia!" I greeted Georgia, it was such a plenty of time I haven't seen her, like about, 2 years and a half?..

"Jude? Oh Jude you still here!" She said surprised

"I would never go away from here, till today." I said hugging her, Tommy greeted her too.

"Why? Are you going to another state, country, city or what?" Georgia asked me while I try to carry us away from the big amount of people, Tommy stay talking to Kwest.

"Yeah.." I said while I looked away, "I am going to New York, at 7:00 pm" I said looking at her eyes.

"Its okay Jude, do you want to talk later? I have to do some calls.." Georgia said. "What about 2:00 pm? After you record with Tommy.

"Okay" I said hugging her again. "Thank you, G". I walk to Tom and Kwest.

"I'm glad G come back" I said looking at both.

"Yeah, we were such a mess without her" Kwest said

"Are you saying Darius doesn't now how to work here?" Tommy said and looked at Kwest.

"T, You now im not saying that" Kwest looked angrily.

"Kidding Kwest, just kidding" Tommy repeats as we go to the Studio A.

Walking in I saw Patsy sitting at the soundboard and Jamie kissing her very deep.

"Sorry to interrupt, I thought this Studio was empty" I said giggling as I saw them try to stay apart from each other.

"Oh, C'mon guys, half world knows you two are dating and you don't want anyone to see you kiss? Sweet." I said grabbing my guitar.

"Well, Patsy, I had to go, call me" Jamie said while he exit the studio.

"Weird" Kwest repeats like 3 times and then I hear my cell phone rings. I pick it up.

"Kindergarten" I read and look at Tommy surprised.

"Hey?.. Yes.. umm.. wait a second." I said and put the phone on my chest. "Tom, give me a good excuse for not going school on a week.." "Kindergarten is calling me, they want to know if Sarah is saying truth.

"Um.. The best excuse is to say truth" Tommy said and looked amazingly at my lyrics. I put the cell phone in my ear again.

"Um Hi?.. Yeah.. We are travelling for one week.. yeah, new album.. okay.. your welcome.. bye!" I said as I sighed and turn the phone off.

"Well, that wasn't the truth" Tommy said smiling like a child.

"It was, well, kind of" I said laughing.

"Okay okay, we have a new song to record, you ready Jude?" Quincy said while I walk into the cabin.

I began to sing my heart out while I look at both of my, producer and co-producer, very strange. I sing very well, I guess.

_Save me from dark_

_Save all those things you love_

_Save my chords, save my life_

_Cause maybe I will safe yours_

_Save me from dark_

_Save my daughter_

_Save that entire life_

_A baby girl wants._

_Do not shake my life_

_And drop off those dreams_

_Those I had when I was 16_

_Those you and I dreamed_

_Just swirling_

_But I want to save_

_Those moments_

_We both have._

_Am I dreaming?_

_He is true_

_I don't love him_

_Cause I love you._

_Save me from dark_

_Save all those things you love_

_Save my chords, save my life_

_Cause maybe I will safe yours_

I stop singing and Tommy thumbs up. But I know this work wasn't all good. He was very sad, I just look down and then at my clock.

"I will go to the kindergarten, 20 minutes, I have to bring Sarah" I said walking out to the hallway, Tommy opened the door and look out so he knows if I really go there.

I walk to Georgia while Tom watches us talk.

"Hi Georgia, Im going to the kindergarten, if anyone asks.." I said while Georgia looked at me surprised, shit, she doesn't know I have a daughter.

"But, oh god, you don't know?"

"Jude! I knew Quincy was your fiancé but, is that child yours and his?" Georgia said surprised and laugh.

"Yeah, we are married and we have one beautiful 2yrs old girl, Sarah, now I write about her" I said smiling.

"Nice, come back at 2:00 so we can talk and I can meet that little kiddo, okay Jude?"

"I promise I will be here, with her, okay?" I said running to Tommy's car, cause I left my car on the house. I drive relaxed while I hear my own song on the radio.

**Like it? Well, get used to daily update, because this thing is really updating fast!.. D Enjoy next chapter. And thanks for the Reviews! D Luv You Ppl!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaay Okaay..! Daily update! D Maybe!. This chapter is longer than the anothers**

"Here comes the paparazzi" I said to myself while I stop and then some photographers and people from the press asking me questions and taking me a thousands photos. I was trying to get out from Tommy's car when I hear..

"Jude, just a question.." a brown haired girl with big green eyes said. ".. is it true you are going to break with Tommy?"

"What?" I said surprised. "Who said that? Im not going to break with him" I said just broken, because I knew who said that.

_Oh my gosh, Vicent Spiederman.. you are such a big ass._ I said to myself while I walk in front of everyone while I get in the Kindergarten. Then they left. I enter the building.

"Mommy" Sarah yelled and run to my arms

"Hey Kiddo, how was your day hun?" I said smiling at her.

"Perwfert, my teacher taught me how to draw vowels" She said smiling and sitting in the car.

"Cool. Now we are going to G-Major, because I want to introduce you someone" I said driving.

"Who?"

"Georgia" I said

"Who's Georgia?" Sarah said

"It was G-Major's Manager, she was in the same work Darius is…" I said while she looks confused.

"You know, Darius… manager…" I said to her.

"Oohh! Unkle Darius!" She said smiling.

"Yes, Georgia is an very old friend, like I was 15 years old and we haven't seen in about 2 or 3 years".

"Wow, and how did you find her?" She asked.

"Um.. Because I think she is coming back to work" I said smiling at her.

"G-Major" I read, "Here we are, Kiddo". Taking Sarah's hand and walking in the building.

"Georgia, here I am" I said to her, she look at me and then at Sarah.

"Hey Jude!. Hey Sweetheart!" She greet both of us.

"Hey Aunt Georgia" Sarah asked very embarrassed. Georgia and I laugh and she hugged Sarah.

"Hey Beauties" Tommy greeted all of us. We laugh, I kiss him as I heard Sarah..

"Eeeeak" She said while I laugh.

_Isn't this too princess fairy tale?.. This is going really fast and I don't have time to think about what am I going to do in New York._

_I don't want to live Georgia, there are so much things to tell. Oh Gosh, maybe I need sometime to think. Yay! Lunch Time, im really lucky._

"Tommy I'm going to search for something, if someone asks" I said kissing his cheek.

"um, okay, if you want to talk about something, I will downstairs, girl" Tommy said smiling.

I keep on walking till Tommy can't see me. I feel someone walking behind me, I turn around and saw Speed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Jude, come here" Speed whispered. He grabbed my arm and we went to an empty room.

"What do you want, Speed?" I asked, he is supposed to be in school.

"Jude, I want to be with you".

I looked away. I felt my eyes filled with tears, _Jude, don't, don't cry Jude. You can't let this dumbass hurt you again Jude!._

"Can't you just stay apart from me, act like nothing happened? I thought that was our last time together Speed". I said, but I had to cry, oh god.

"Ju-" He said.

"Not again, Speed!" I shouted to him. "When I see your eyes I remember everything, and you know, that is what hurts me most"

Spiederman just stay in silence. He looked away.

"I am fucking broken hearted" I shouted "And its all your fault".

"Jude, I can't be without you, babe, you know it. I know you do" He said seriously, grabbing my shoulder.

"Stay apart from me, Vicent" I said while I walk some steps away.

"Am I going to see you again?" Speed said.

"Nope" I said while I run out the room and run downstairs, still crying.

_Shit, I just, I cant believe that person I hate most come and talk to me, even worst is that I talk to him too!. Shit, again, I cant stop thinking of that, I, I feel so bad, for Tommy, Spied, oh god. Jude, you love Quincy, but you slept with Spied. Till then I guess I feel used and so bad for everyone I hurt._

** Flashback! **

Late at my apartment, Spied and I were really drunk, we were just friends but, I think we both wanted more than that. I remember Quincy was with Liam and Darius.

Speed rubbed my hips while I looked confused. We both giggled as he carried me to the bed.

"You know you love me, Jude" He said and repeated. "You know you love me"

"Oh really?" I said while I feel his hand over my ass. "Uuhmm" I said.

"Yeah, you love me" He said while he kiss me.

"Come here, you wild boy" I said joking, I take off his shirt and he take off mine.

"Yeah, 'wild girl', haha" he said taking the rest of our clothes off, he begins to kiss my stomach, I feel his warm hands rub my body while I was biting my lip while I moaned. He take a condom off her bag and put it on, I kiss him while

In the morning.

"Bullshit" I whispered when I see Spied's hands all over my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he whispers in my ear.

"Do we had..?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said while he touched my hair.

"Oh God" I said. "Speed, can you, leave?" I start staring at all clothes and preservatives on the floor.

"Girl it was safe okay?" he said.

"LEAVE!" I shout. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE, SPEED". I was crying, he was crying too. He picked up his clothes and left my apartment.

** End of Flashback **

When I get where Tommy was, after running too much, I stand in the door, staring at him, with my eyes filled of tears, when he turn, he saw me crying as he never saw before.

"Girl, what happened?" He asked hugging me so hard.

"Don't move, I want to stay with you forever" I replied as I saw him looking confused.

"You will, girl"

"Tom, please forgive me" I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He said as he held my hand. We go to a place where no one will see us.

"Spiederman" I said while Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Again? That jerk doesn't stop bothering you, girl" He said. "Just stay apart from him, as we talked before"

"I can't stay apart from him when he is following me, Tom" I said.

"Just relax, we will talk on the airplane to New York, Jude" he said as he kissed me forehead.

"Okay" I said, while I hear my stomach. 'bgrgrgbgbrgg..'. "Lets go to eat, Quincy" I laugh.

"And where is Sarah?" I said afraidly.

"Don't worry, she is with Georgia" he said while we go to the café.

"I love you, Tommy" I said

"I love you, Jude" He replied and we kiss.

**Cuute!.. Want more?.. Please review and I will post more TODAY! D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hurray!.. lmao.**

In the airplane…

"Mommy look!" Sarah said to me pointing outside the airplane window.

"Yeah, its beautiful" I replied as Tommy held my hand and I look at him.

"Want to talk about it?" Tommy said quietly, I looked away. Sarah went to another seat, where she was able to play with her toys.

"I remember when I cheated on you with him" I said almost whispering. "I-I don't want to see him again but, he keeps on following me and talking to me when I'm alone. And every time I see him I remember that… so much flashbacks" I said and then looked at him, he was looking down, like ipnotized, then he looked at me seriously.

"Do you love him?" He asked, he was so confused, oh god, I think it a few minutes.

_Oh, god, I.. I think I love Spiederman, but I love it just as my friend, I mean, my guitarist, I don't want him as a boyfriend, do I?.. No Jude, you don't!.. And you are married with Tommy remember?.. Shit Jude, you are very confused. Let go back, I was thinking more than 3 minutes._

"I don't love him" I whispered and look at Tommy's eyes. _Shit those eyes make me love him more!._

"Are you sure? Remember when you ha-" I cut Tommy's words.

"I know, Quincy".. "I know better than anyone" I said.

"Sorry, so, what does he said to you today?" Tommy said

"That he love me and he wanted to be with me" I said while he looked away.

"What else?"

"I don't know" I lied.

"Please, girl, tell me the truth" he looked at my eyes. I looked him too.

"That is all, then I shouted to him and you know I cried and remember many flashbacks"

"_Those_ flashbacks?" He said

"Yeah, kinda, every time I remember him or hear him or even look at him, I remember that" I said acting confused.

"I understand, I hope you are better, you know I'll always be there for you, girl" Tommy said seductively. While I blushed.

"I love you" I said laughing and he kiss me on lips.

Then, when we arrived at New York, after Tommy making me laugh as never and telling me that he had an apartment on NY where we can stay and the 'blue viper' here, wow.

"New York, New York!" I sang while Tommy and Sarah laughed.

"This is nice" Sarah said while I looked back to her seat.

"Yeah" I said while Tommy turn the radio on, it was my song playing. Then I hear Tommy whistle my song.

"Tommy!" I yelled at him, he laugh and I kissed him on the cheek.

**In the apartment**

"Great, now, let go sleep" I said looking at Tommy's watch

"Mommy, I'm not sleepy!" Sarah said and she does a sad face. Tommy sighed while I giggled

"Okay, okay, but at least at 11 o'clock not more" I said to her. While she went to her room, Tommy comes nearer.

"Sweetheart" Tommy whispers while we walked to the nearest wall, I put my back on the wall while my hands where on Tommy's neck. We both leaned in and kiss, introducing out tongues.

"I love you" I whisper to him.

"You know I love you too, girl" Tommy said in a seductively voice.

We sleep that night very well.

**Well.. I hope you like this one.. D Please Review! I promise I will do more ). **

**Thank you for all the reviews of these days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hurray! Lmao. THnkZ 4 Tha RevIeWs! D**

"Good morning, girl" Tommy whispered while he touched my hair.

"Morning" I said kissing him on cheek. Then I stood up and go for a shower. When I finished he did the same.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Sarah yelled, she was fully dressed and she was running to us. Tom and I kissed Sarah.

"Ready for breakfast?" He said to Sarah

"Yes!" She said as Tommy looked at me. "Jude? Hungry?"

"Of course! I'm starving!" I said as I held Sarah's hand. Then we followed him to the car and we go to a restaurant.

"I'm sure you are going to love the restaurant where are we going to go" Tommy said to me

"We will see..." I said smiling "Where are we going?".

"It's a surprise"

"Come ooon!" I said begging him as he laughed uncontrollably.

"I already said! It is a surprise" Tom keep on laughing.

"Quincy! I don't like your surprises, come on! Tell me where!" I said as both, Tom and Sarah began to laugh, again. Ha! And they said I was the little girl. Well I am…

"Okay, I will give a little clue, hmm…" Tommy said. "The restaurant is very big".

"Ha-ha!" I said sarcastically, "I know a thousands restaurants that are big, Quincy" I said while I looked at his piercing blue eyes.

"Just wait" he said while I looked away. Then, Tommy stop at a really, really big restaurant, as a thousand paparazzi wait for us to enter there.

"Big" I said as I smiled at him.

"I said it to you!" He said while we all go out from the car. Tommy held my hand and I held Sarah's.

"New York, New York" Tom sang while I laugh a little. Sarah was used to be with paparazzi around and we tell her to don't be afraid of them, or millions of people taking pictures or asking questions even god doesn't know!.

"Please give me your autograph!" I hear 3 girls said to me.

"Okay okay! One by one…" I said while I write my name and some dedicatories in their papers, shirts, everything… "There you go, thank you!" I said while they waved goodbye to me.

"Come on, Jude" Tommy said while I held his hand again, we walked to a waitress, she was tall and blonde.

The waitress smiled at us as we stopped to greet her.

"Reservations?" the waitress said looking at both.

"Quincy, Thomas Quincy" Tommy said as the waitress search his name on the list.

"There, please" She said pointing to a big table, obviously there were a million people looking at us but, no one come near.

"Okay, Thank You" He said as we walked to the table. Everyone picked delicious food, and very expensive obviously. Lol.

"So, Quincy…" I said while his cell phone cut me off.

"Sorry girl" he said as he answered the phone, I had to play with Sarah.

"Mom im hungwwy!" she said

"I know kiddo! Just… wait for the waitress so she can give us our food, then we will eat and pay her, okay_?" I try to explain it the best I can so she understand._

"Otaay!" She nodded and I smiled, I heard Tommy's conversation.

- Tommy's POV - -

"Yes?" I said to an unknown person. Who is that voice…

"Thomas? Its me!" Madeline said.

"Madeline? Is it you?" I said surprised. "How had you been, girl?" _Madeline its my younger sister, she is about Jude's age._

"Yes! Its me! Tom, so much time we don't talk to each other" she said. Jude just gave me a 'what-the-hell' look.

**Well.. I hope you like this one ) .. I have not so much time to update so patience.. P please. D thnx 4 the reviewz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Thnx for all the ppl that like this story, im busy cause im doing another fanfic. By the way!**

"I'm doing good!" Madeline said. _Oh shit, Jude is going to think she is my girlfriend or something…_

"I missed you so much! Are you coming to the states?" I ask.

"Yep, and soon"

"How soon? Madeline". _That makes me wonder, if she comes, how would Jude react?..._

"Well, don't panic! I am going to be there tomorrow". _Is that too good? Or too bad?... _I just don't talk for a second.

"Tom, are you there? If u don't want me to go, its okay…" she said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm here. I am so excited!" I said trying to look as happy as I could.

"Okay, I had to go, I will call you when I arrive there okay?" she said as we said goodbye and I immediately turn the phone off.

- - - Jude's POV - - -

"Who was her?" She said confusedly.

"My sister"

"Whoa, I never thought you had a sister, Quincy" I said looking straight at his piercing blue eyes, _oh my gosh he is so cute!.._

"Yeah, and she is coming here" he said timidly.

"When?" I ask

"She will be here tomorrow". I just stared at him.

"So she will stay with us right?"

"Yeah".

"Okay" I said and smiled.

- - - Tommy's POV - - -

_Why isn't she mad?... She HAS to be mad with me! Why is she so strange… I hope she like my sister._

"Why aren't you mad?" I ask

"Why? Do you want me to be mad?"

"No, I just thought you will ask me a million questions or just deny that she will stay home".

"You know Quincy?...". She talk as I looked at her. "… Sometimes, I don't feel like asking, or being mad always. You know people want to relax too, right?". I nodded. "So… I said to myself, 'why do I have to be mad, this will be the first time I know someone from your family' ". She was perfect answering, how didn't I think of it?.

- - - Jude's POV - - -

"You give good reasons, Harrison" He said seductively.

"I know" I said as the waitress come to our table and give us very big amount of food! _Yeahh! I was hungry! I was… starving! Almost dyeing! But there were many photographers around the building so I have to eat very slow, or, like a queen, or better, Princess, Jude Harrison Punk-Princess, eating like an animal. Hahaha!.._

"Great Breakfast" I said smiling to Tommy.

"Sure it is". Then he looked to Sarah.

"Did you like your food?" He asked.

"Yep" The little kiddo said.

"Good" We both said as we smiled.

After some hours, we headed our house.

- - - In G-Major - - -

"Where are you going, dude!" Wyle ask to Speed.

"Somewhere… just, call or write!" He said.

"What does he mean?" Kyle and Wyle said as he walked to a taxi. "I am going to the airport!" he shouted to Kyle and Wyle.

"Flight 135" Speed said as he enter a airplane almost full of people flying from different destinations.

"Here" he said as he seated just next to a beautiful brunette.

"Hey where are you from?" Speed said to the girl.

"France" She said blushing.

**Ha ha ha! I am a bad girl… lol, who Is this girl? What will happen when Madeline arrives at NewYork? What the hell is Spiederman doing?.. Review, and u will know the truth! I swear! ).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if it is too late for updating but... I had my reasons... lol ). **

"Nice" Speed said.

They begin to talk and they make very close friends, in very short time.

In the Airport. Jude, Tommy and Sarah arrived at 8:27

"What time she will be here?" I ask again.

"Like in 3 minutes, why are you so worried?" Tommy said

"Oh Quincy, tell me you wont be worried if your fiancé tells you that she had a sister that doesn't know their relationship and doesn't even know her!" I said sarcastically

"Maybe a little, Harrison" He said. _Oh Quincy you are so cute but sometimes a big jerk, how cant boys assume their faults! _I just take a seat and wait for Madeline. Tommy was walking by the entire airport finding her.

"Oh Tommy! Its just 3 minutes! Well now, 2 minutes but, don't panic!" I said. He ignored me. I sighed.

"Come on darling…" I said to Sarah and she come and I seat her in my lap. "… I think your daddy is more worried than me". She giggled.

"Mommy?" Sarah said

"Yes, Kiddo?"

"Why are we here?"

"Oh, we are going to meet your, Aunt…" I said "… She comes from France; do you know where that is?" I said

"It is on Europe?" she said. I nodded

"Do they talk European?" she asked, I laugh.

"No, no. They talk French." I said

"I unwderstand" Sarah said.

After talking a little bit with the kiddo, I saw Quincy and Madeline walking to Sarah and me. She is tall, piercing blue eyes, nice body, Just as Tommy. Whoa.

"Jude, this is my sister, Madeline" "Madeline, this is my wife, Jude, and my daughter, Sarah" He said proud of himself. _I don't know why but I feel uncomfortable and… very very strange with her._

"Nice to meet you, Jude" she said.

"Nice to meet you too Madeline" I smiled._ She is a good person, maybe, we will do great together. What? It may be true, who knows..?.._

"Hey Aunt Madeline" I hear Sarah said from behind me to Madeline.

"God! Hey, Sarah, you are so cute!" She said as they play together.

I hugged Quincy and said, "Your sister is awesome". "I know…" Tommy said.

When we finally end our big talk and greet each other, I look to my right, and very far I saw a familiar face? _What the hell is he doing here! Oh my gosh, Jude, don't panic girl! I said as I look surprised at him._

"What the…" I mumbled.

"What's wrong girl?" Tommy asks.

"He is here…" I said looking to him. "Spiederman…"

"Okay, okay. Just ask like nothing happened, he is coming to us" he said looking away.

"Right…" I said sarcastically.

"So Jude, how much time have you been engaged with my brother?" Madeline asked.

"Ohm..? About 3 years" I said nervously. As Quincy touch my shoulder. Spiederman walk to us.

"Oh Guys" Madeline said. "I want you to meet someone I met on the airplane…" _Oh my gosh, I am going to shout or just, grab my journal, write a song, whatever! I just feel so inspired and… so nervous… I guess I couldn't live with him._

"Hey Dudes" Spiederman said getting close to our group, he stare at Sarah and then at me. I bite my lip.

"Hey Speed" we said as we greeted him. Tommy looked at him with evil eyes.

"So you all know him?" Madeline said.

"Yeah, guitarist" I said quietly.

"Oh" Madeline said

"Jude, can I talk to you? Like in, private?" Speed said.

"Mmkay" I mumble as I looked at Tommy with Help-Me-Right-Know! Eyes.

"Madeline I will take your things to the car" Tommy said as he watched me. Sarah felt so uncomfortable too; I can see it in her eyes.

**So you want more..? Thank for the reviews and keep on reviewing for more! LUV YA ALL THOSE WHO PM! D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if it is too late for updating but... I had my reasons... lol ). **

Well… Let make a little review, Tommy and Madeline went to the car with her bags and stuff while Spiederman talked with a very surprised Jude in the airport.

"What the hell are you doing here, Speed!" I yelled as I shake my arms in the air.

"What? I come here to see you, dude" Speed said. _Oh gosh, I can't do this… I feel sick._

"Great" I said sarcastically. _Oh yeah, I feel really sick…_

"Said something" he said looking straight at my eyes.

"Call… Tommy…" I said feeling really, really sick.

"What! I come here and the first thing you said is 'call Tommy?'?" he spat.

"Spied… I … do not feel like…" I said that but without finishing the whole sentence I close my eyes and I faint.

"Dude! Wake up!" he yelled as he put on his knees and hold my head.

**- - On the airport parking, Tommy's POV - -**

"So how had u been, little Tommy Q?" Madeline said

"Fine…" I said looking around for Jude. "I'm going to see Jude, stay here" I said again. She nodded.

_I don't know how but always when something bad happen to her I feel like I need to go get her and she will be fine with me. And, she is, isn't she?..._

I enter the airport full of people, I search for Jude, and I push some people to a side.

"Jude…" I yelled and run to her and spiederman. "Jude…" I whispered as I put on my knees and touch her hand.

"What the hell happened?" I said to Speed.

"She like umm, faint" he said as he grab his phone and call.

"Ambulance is on the way here…" he said.

I nodded as I touch Jude's hair. Her pulse was doing well, well that's what I guess. _Oh please no, you can't do this to me girl, not now._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Half an hour later, Speed and Tommy were in the hospital. Jude was in observation with some doctors and well, million people around the whole building taking photos.

"Why did you come here?" Tommy said to Spiederman.

"I know it's not the best moment but-" He said but the doctor cut him off.

"Are you friends or parents of Jude Harrison right?" he said

"Yeah, I'm her fiancé" Tom said as the doctor nodded.

"Can I talk to you Mr.?"

"Quincy, and yes" He said as Speed walk away from both.

"Okay, about Jude…" The doctor begins to say as Tommy nervously nodded.

"She is pregnant…" the doctor said, "The baby it's good but Jude…"

"What happened to her?" Tommy said staring at the doctor.

**Hahaha! Well I was so mean this chapter so I decided to put some different quotes from next one…**

"_Sometimes, it's good when you are in hospital, Quincy" Jude said_

"_Oh shit, Spiederman please shut up!" Jude said_

"_How did you know what happened dude" Spiederman said_

"_Jude told me everything and you will pay for every little moan you did" Tommy said angrily as he punches his shoulder._

"_Tommy please don't!" Jude shouted and run to them._

**Well... Thank you all ppl who had reviewed, especially Tanya! 3, 3! Hehehe.. JOmmY 4Evaa!. D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jude may have big headaches or contractions…" The doctor said "Jude is 2 months pregnant, she is weak and you have to take care for her". Tom nodded

"Can I see her?" Tommy said

"Yes, but try to not making her feel bad, shout to her, or to move her abruptly"

"Okay" Tommy said while he walk to her room and slowly open the door.

Jude was asleep, with many machines connected to her body and she was very pale, she had some bruises and scratches in her arm and waist.

"Jude" He whispered as he walk to her, she didn't move. He stroked a hair from her hair and he held her hand. Jude tried to open her eyes.

"Jude, sweetheart" He whispered again

"What happened?" she asked groaning. "Why are we here?".

"You, faint. In the airport" he said

"Oh, yeah I remember I was with Speed and then I just fell" she said touching her head. "Damn headaches". Tommy smiled and kiss her.

"And Madeline?" she asked.

"She is with Sarah, In the hotel, I will call her" Tom said and he grabbed his phone and call Madeline.

"Madeline, its Tom"

"Yup, where are you?" Madeline asked.

"At the hospital, the nearest to the airport" Tommy said.

"Okay, I'm going there right now, its Jude fine?"

"Yeah, she's awake. What about Sarah?"

"Sarah is fine, watching TV; I'm going to talk about this with her, okay?" Madeline said.

"Ok, bye"

"Bye Tommy". And both of them hung up.

Tommy looked at Jude and smiled, "They are on the way here" he said. Jude smiled too.

"And, Speed?" she asked, Tommy rolled his eyes.

"He is on the waiting room"

"Can I talk to him?"

"The doctor said that you cant be stressed or in pain, I cannot live you alone with him" Tom said.

"Please, I promise, I will call you if I need anything, ok?" she said. Tommy nodded and walked to the waiting room, minutes later Spiederman entered the room where Jude was.

"Hey dude" Speed said softly, and smiled.

"Hey Speed"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess"

"Okay, the doctor told me you will go home tomorrow morning"

"Good" she said, "But you, what are you going to do?"

"I have a friend that lives near, like 2 squares to the bank" he said pointing to the windows and making circles in the air with his fingers". Jude giggled. "Sure".

A big silence filled the room, Jude was looking at the window and Speed to the floor.

"Jude" Speed said. Jude looked at him.

"About what happened in the airport. I'm sorry if I make you felt uncomfortable" He said as I nodded, "Its okay" I said.

_Why am I being so good with him? Didn't he rape me? He touch me he push me to the bed. Oh my god, no I don't want to remember that. Well, I guess those flashback are already forgotten, or not?._

Speed looked at Jude eyes. He came nearer. And we both lean in for a kiss. _Oh god, no I'm not doing that, but umm, his lips are so nice, so sweet, oh god, tongues duel. _Jude was feeling strange. When they introduce their tongues into the kiss, Jude moaned a bit. _No, no, no. I don't want to moan when I kiss him._

And flashbacks… MANY flashbacks come up to her mind. Speed put his hand in her cheek and Jude her arms across his neck and shoulders.


End file.
